particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
State Political Directorate (Deltaria)
The State Political Directorate (Daralian: Štátne politické riaditeľstvo; SPR) are a police force in Deltaria that are underneath the direct command of the General-Secretary and act as a secret police force. The State Political Directorate works closely with the State Security Service, the state domestic intelligence agency. They were established as the successor to the Special Czarist Gendarmerie. It is rumored that they are involved in political suppression, extrajudicial killings and a wide variety of standard, secret police functions. The Commander of the State Political Directorate is appointed by the General-Secretary. History The State Political Directorate was formed as a successor to the Special Czarist Gendarmerie and is the de facto secret police force of the All-Deltarian Communist Party, it is underneath the direct command of the General-Secretary of the Central Committee of the All-Deltarian Communist Party; who normally serves as the President. The State Political Directorate, similar to the State Security Service, adopted the ranks of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie, the title of "Commissioner-General of the State Political Directorate" went unfilled until former Commissioner-General of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie was appointed as the Commissioner-General of the State Political Directorate. Organization The State Political Directorate is organization at a national level, however maintains districts and stations in every major city throughout Deltaria. Despite the relative young age of the agency, they were able to draw many former and current police, intelligence and security officials and officers from various agencies. The State Political Directorate are usually higher paid and the potential for advancement and the issuance of power and influence in the party for good work is high. The SPR is divided into 6 Main Directorates and 8 Directorates. The largest department of the SPR is the 4th Main Directorate, the Operational Main Directorate which is comprised of mostly uniformed police officers, riot police and special anti-terrorist or anti-criminal units. A report released by Gath Defense Collective places the Operational Main Directorate at roughly 15,000 officers spread throughout the Public Order Unit, which are the uniformed police officers and riot police and the Rapid Response Unit, which are primarily anti-terrorist and anti-criminal units. These units function more closely to the People's Police of the Ministry of the Interior. Overview *1st Main Directorate: Command Department **1st Directorate: Protection Division **2nd Directorate: Education and Recruitment Division ***Czar Aleksandr III Special Gendarmerie School ***Ludvík Rýpal Gendarmerie School **3rd Directorate: Public Information Division *2nd Main Directorate: Secret Political Department **4th Directorate: Combating Czarist and Autocratic Directorate **5th Directorate: Combating Ahmadi Extremist Directorate *3rd Main Directorate: Counter-Intelligence Department *4th Main Directorate: Operational Department **6th Directorate: SCZ Headquarters and Command Staff **7th Directorate: Public Order Unit (Jednotka verejného poriadku; JVP) **8th Directorate: Rapid Response Unit (Jednotka rýchlej reakcie; JRR) *5th Main Directorate: Foreign Intelligence Department *6th Main Directorate: Signals and Cryptological Intelligence Department Rank structure *Commissioner-General of the State Political Directorate *Commissioner of the State Political Directorate, 1st Rank *Commissioner of the State Political Directorate, 2nd Rank *Commissioner of the State Political Directorate, 3rd Rank *Senior Major of the State Political Directorate *Major of the State Political Directorate *Captain of the State Political Directorate *Senior Lieutenant of the State Political Directorate *Lieutenant of the State Political Directorate *Junior Lieutenant of the State Political Directorate *Sergeant of the State Political Directorate Leadership *Ludvík Rýpal (Commissioner-General) - Commander of the Special Czarist Gendarmerie (t. 1 October 4510 - 1 October, 4512); Commander of the State Political Directorate (t. 1 October, 4512 - Present) References Category:Government and politics of Deltaria